


good habits

by Wonfeels



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels
Summary: Young K tenía varias costumbres extrañas que según él le traían buena suerte.¿Su favorita? Una donde el trasero de Wonpil estaba involucrado.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Kudos: 4





	good habits

  
  
— Es para la buena suerte. — Sin vergüenza alguna respondió Younghyun. Las miradas del resto del grupo cayeron sobre su persona y Wonpil no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ocultar su rostro tras sus manos, luego de rodar sus ojos como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
  
— ¿Y la vez que lo hiciste en la cocina, cuando estábamos preparando la cena? — Cuestionó Jaehyung, Dowoon tras él solamente asentía.  
  
— ¡Era para que la comida tuviera buen sabor!  
  
— ¿Y cuando lo hiciste frente a JYP-sunbaenim?  
  
— Esa ocasión fue para darle buena suerte a la canción. ¡Estaba justificado!  
  
El conductor de radio carraspeó y Sungjin, como el lider que era, no tuvo de otra que justificarlo.  
  
— Les dije que era algo raro. Pero de alguna u otra forma, termina funcionando.  
  
— Wow. Entonces para que las cosas vayan bien, tú Young K... ¿Acarician el trasero de Wonpil?  
  
— Para mejores resultados, yo lo palmeo. Nunca falla.  
  
— ¡KangYounghyun! —Gritó el tecladista, antes de que la emisión fuera cortada.—

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz tercer aniversario, My Day<3
> 
> @rubyssi_


End file.
